Crystal Princess Ruby Part Three: The Ultimate Enemy
by Crystal Knight
Summary: A new nemesis comes to earth; Perildarkmask. His goal, to destroy the world. Can Cosmicstar (Usagi) defeat Perildarkmask? And a coldhearted princess named Icerina appears in Tokyo to seek revenge against Perildarkmask, but Usagi stands in her way! What will happen? Stay there and find out in this exciting conclusion!
1. Please Read First!

The Crystal Princess Series Information Sheet!

Welcome you decided to read my story! Great! You  
must read each story in sequence from the beginning!  
The follow must read in order thus:

01 "CRYSTAL PRINCESS: THE SAGA OF THE CRYSTAL SAILORS" (52 CHAPTERS AND 2 PROLOGUES)  
02 "CRYSTAL PRINCESS ULTRA PART ONE: QUEST FOR THE ULTRA CRYSTALS" (15 CHAPTERS AND A PROLOGUE)  
03 "CRYSTAL PRINCESS ULTRA PART TWO: THE BIRTH OF ULTRA SAILOR MOON" (34 CHAPTERS AND NO PROLOGUE)  
04 "CRYSTAL PRINCESS RUBY PART ONE: DARK PHANTOM RISING" (19 CHAPTERS AND A PROLOGUE)  
05 "CRYSTAL PRINCESS RUBY PART TWO: THE RETURN OF PRINCESS COSMICSTAR" (21 CHAPTERS AND NO PROLOGUE)  
06 "CRYSTAL PRINCESS RUBY PART THREE: TITLE FORTHCOMING" (26 CHAPTERS AND NO PROLOGUE)  
07 "CRYSTAL PRINCESS GALAXY" (? CHAPTERS AND ? PROLOGUE) (SERIES FORTHCOMING)

The prologues in the first series MAY be skipped if you choose to do so. Thank you for your time  
and consideration.

Crystal Knight, April 2019.


	2. Story So Far

NOTE: IF YOU HAVE NOT READ  
"CRYSTAL PRINCESS: THE SAGA OF THE CRYSTAL SAILORS" OR  
"CRYSTAL PRINCESS ULTRA PART ONE: QUEST FOR THE ULTRA CRYSTALS" OR  
"CRYSTAL PRINCESS ULTRA PART TWO: THE BIRTH OF ULTRA SAILOR MOON  
"CRYSTAL PRINCESS RUBY PART ONE: DARK PHANTOM RISING!"  
"CRYSTAL PRINCESS RUBY PART TWO: THE RETURN OF PRINCESS COSMICSTAR"

PLEASE GO BACK AND READ ALL OF IT! OTHERWISE  
THIS SERIES WILL BE DIFFICULT FOR YOU TO UNDERSTAND! FOR READERS  
WHO READ THE FIRST SERIES AND SECOND, PLEASE CONTINUE ON!  
THANK YOU! NOW ON TO THE NEW SERIES!

Crystal Princess Ruby Part Three: Dark Phantom Rising

The Story So Far...

previous on Crystal Princess, Shadowdemon was unleashed by humans accidentally  
and began to attack Tokyo. He was stopped by Rubystar Sailor Moon and the other  
Crystal Sailors and tried very hard to defeat Usagi Tsukino, however in the middle of the  
fray, Usagi returned to her original form of Princess Cosmicstar and with Nitara Nori  
and Crystal Sailor Comet by her side, they guided Princess Cosmicstar to victory!

And now another evil is approaching earth and his name is Perildarkmask! He will plunge  
the world into darkness. Evil is afoot!

Completed on: 04/09/2019


	3. Who's Who Character List

Who's Who In Crystal Princess Ruby Part One  
A guide To Friends and Enemies and Supporting Characters.  
By: The Crystal Knight  
Created: 05/01/2014  
Updated: 06/10/2014

NOTE: PLEASE GET ACQUAINTED WITH ALL THE CHARACTERS FROM THE FIRST TWO SERIES  
AND THIS ONE, THANKS!

ALLIES:

TSUKINO, USAGI/PRINCESS COSMICSTAR  
Soldier Form: Cosmicstar Sailor Moon.  
Crystals: Cosmicstar Crystal.

The Princess of Legends and she has powers and abilities like no one else  
has and she also has a gentle spirit but a strong determination to protect  
those she loves.

MIZUNO, AMI  
Ami is Sailor Mercury and brains of the bunch. Over time, Nitara instructs  
Ami how Usagi will change and helps Ami better understand Usagi's constantly  
changing body.

HINO, REI

Rei is Sailor Mars. A hot head, but Rei has the deepest interests and concerns  
for Usagi. Rei supports Usagi through her change and helps her to fulfill her  
duties now not only as just plain Usagi, but as Crystallina too.

KINO, MAKOTO

Mako-Chan as her friends call her, is very strong and loves Usagi. Makoto  
helps Usagi after she becomes Crystallina and helps restore her memory.

AINO, MINAKO

Minako also like Makoto wants Usagi's memory restored so, she helps Usagi  
recover her memory and is there when Usagi needs her most.

CHIBA, MAMORU/TUXEDO KAMEN/PRINCE DRAGONAS

Mamoru is Usagi's love interest and he dedicates himself to keep Usagi safe  
not matter the cost. Not only as Tuxedo Kamen, but now as the Crystal Knight,  
Prince Cedrick also known as Prince Echoheart.

NITARA NORI/CRYSTAL SAILOR DESTINY

Nitara followed Crystallina to earth. Nitara figured out that Crystallina  
had placed herself in Usagi and was making her unstable. After the Pink  
Crystal appeared, Nitara dedicates herself to keep Usagi safe from the evil  
forces although Usagi doesn't like Nitara's methods of keeping her safe.  
Nitara proves to be the one who cares most about Usagi. Nitara also calls  
Usagi 'my maiden' due for the deep affection for Usagi in which Usagi looks  
for guidance in every day life.

NEEBLIX/THE GREAT WIZARD

An adviser to Nitara, Usagi and the others.

CRYSTAL SAILOR COMET

A girl who's origins are wrapped in mystery. She knows all about Usagi  
who is 'the Nucleus' and vows to return Usagi to her former self...  
'Princess Cosmicstar.'

LUNA

Usagi's first feline guardian.

TSUKI

Usagi's second feline guardian. Tsuki has a link to Usagi and Tsuki  
experiences what Usagi feels.

ARTEMIS

Minako/Sailor Venus's feline guardian and supportive to Usagi during  
the first series.

OSAKA, NARU/CRYSTAL SAILOR GUARDIAN

The first of four 'Sailor Guardians. Her protector is none other than  
Gurio, Umino... the Mirror Knight!

WINSTON, KARLA/CRYSTAL SAILOR LIGHT

The second of the four 'Sailor Guardians. Her boyfriend is the Rune Knight

WINTERS, KYLE/THE RUNE KNIGHT

He is the suitor to Sailor Light.

GURIO, UMINO/THE MIRROR KNIGHT

Umino protects Naru-Chan A.K.A. Crystal Sailor Guardian. He has a move called  
'Mirror Sword Stun' to stun his enemies.

Gin, Hikari/Crystal Sailor Silverlight

An unknown warrior who follows this series enemies.

KUNZITE/ZOICITE/JADEITE/NEPHRITE

These four used to be the four Lords of the Dark Kingdom. Revived by the Ice Titan  
and purified by the Pink Crystal. They are in service to Usagi to keep her safe.

KOAN/PETZ/BERUCHE/KARABERAS

The four sisters who once served the Black Moon now dedicate themselves keeping Usagi  
safe.

COSMICSTAR CRYSTAL

Also called 'the Crystal of Legends'... it is the life source of Princess Cosmicstar and  
also enables her to power up and defeat the evil.

COSMICSTAR SWORD

Originally called the 'Crystal Sword'. This weapon is called the 'Sword of Legends' and is  
the strongest sword known to man!

QUEEN CELESTE

The birth mother of Princess Cosmicstar and sometimes she orders Cosmicstar to helps others.  
However, Cosmicstar usually obeys without question.

ATON, SARAH/PRINCESS REA

Usagi's twin sister from both the Crystal Moon Kingdom and Earth's Moon. Clearina  
and Sarah merge finally in the first chapter of this series to keep the Pink  
Crystal shining. In the last series, she merged with Princess Rea, however... this  
is Sarah's final merge!

PRINCESS ICERINA

A cold hearted princess that is out for revenge against Perildarkmask and picks a fight with  
Usagi Tsukino/Princess Cosmicstar.

ZELORINA/CRYSTAL SAILOR METEOR

Princess Icerina's sister and she allies herself with the Crystal Sailors in order to set her sister  
Princess Icerina back on the right track.

More info will be added when this series becomes more complete. Check back with  
this file for more up to date info.


	4. 01 Enter, Perildarkmask!

Crystal Princess Trilogy  
Kurisutaru Ohimesama Rubi Gawa Mittsu: Sono Kyuukyoku Enemi  
Crystal Princess Ruby Part Three: The Ultimate Enemy

EPISODE 142:  
"ENTER, PERILDARKMASK"

Penname: The Crystal Knight

Rated: PG-13  
Based On: The Original Series "Ruby Crystal Sailors Part 3"

Notes: This takes place after "Crystal Princess Ruby Part 2"  
if you haven't read it yet, then go back and read it. Now on to the story!

EPISODE 142: ENTER, PERILDARKMASK

Trogg sat at his desk as he always did. He had an open book in front of him  
and an ink well to the right of the book. He was about to write when the same  
girl he had seen before stood before him.

"Oh? So, you're back for the final section of my story?"

Trogg the Gnome asked the pink haired girl whose name was Kousagi.

"Yes," She stated, "Your stories are top rate."

Kousagi stated that she enjoyed that this old gnome had written.

"Well, I shall not keep you waiting! Shall I begin?" Trogg spoke to Kousagi and then  
he spoke again, "... it all started one day in Tokyo..."

Trogg began to tell the current story to the lass named Kousagi. Then the story began.

Tokyo was at peace. Princess Cosmicstar lived at the Crystal Moon Palace. Cosmicstar was  
none other than Tsukino, Usagi. She stood on the balcony of the Crystal Moon Palace. Usagi  
felt a little bit uneasy. She smelled the air and something didn't feel right to her. Nitara Nori  
walked out on the balcony and spoke to Usagi.

"My maiden, what's bothering you?"

Nitara asked Usagi and Usagi looked at Nitara and Usagi's eyes shone with concern for something  
that she hadn't revealed to Nitara as of yet.

"Something evil is coming. I smell it in the air."

Usagi stated that she smelled something evil coming to earth.

"Are you sure my maiden? The earth has been a peace for awhile now and Shadowdemon is no more."

Nitara asked Usagi if she was sure a new evil was coming to earth.

"Yes, Nitara-Chan, I feel it."

Usagi answered Nitara. Usagi had my abilities that no one else had. Her senses were very sharp due to the  
Cosmicstar Crystal. Usagi knew she would have to battle this new enemy very soon.

Elsewhere in Tokyo, a girl appeared on top of a building. Her name was Princess Icerina. She wore a light blue  
dress and her eyes were very cold. She wanted revenge against Perildarkmask because he destroyed her home  
world. Nothing was going to stand in her way... nothing.

"So, this is earth? It looks very primitive! I care not to destroy it! I am only after Perildarkmask! Perildarkmask, you  
will pay for your evil!"

Princess Icerina spoke to herself as she looked around the city from her vantage point. She continued to watch the  
city as the day went on.

Not long after that, a UFO landed on the earth. This was Perildarkmask. He wore a purple cloak and his face had a  
dark colored mask over his face. He had a staff in his right hand. He spoke to himself.

"I will send a scout to explore Tokyo to see what opposition I am going to face. Terrorbeak come forth!"

Perildarkmask spoke to himself and he caused a bird like creature to come forth out of nowhere.

"Yes master?"

Terrorbeak asked. Terrorbeak was a large bird like creature with dark feathers all over its body.

"I want you to destroy Tokyo. Can you do it?"

Perildarkmask asked his new monstrous creature.

"Yes sire. I go at once."

Terrorbeak answered and it vanished from his master's sight.

Later in Tokyo, Nitara, Comet, and Princess Cosmicstar were walking in Tokyo to the Game Crown Arcade  
when Terrorbeak appeared. Nitara and Princess Cosmicstar both transformed into their proper soldier forms.

"I know what to do to this monster! Cosmicstar Energy Spheres!"

She yelled as she hurled several balls of pure hot white energy which when she launched the energy spheres  
at Terrorbeak and the fiend growled in pain and Terrorbeak hurled a ball of dark energy at Cosmicstar Sailor  
Moon and Crystal Sailor Destiny deflected the attack and Terrorbeak and Terrorbeak fell to the ground.

"Now my maiden! Finish him off!"

Crystal Sailor Destiny spoke to Cosmicstar Sailor Moon.

"Yes Destiny-Chan!"

Cosmicstar Sailor Moon answered Crystal Sailor Destiny and then the Golden Sword appeared and the  
Cosmicstar Staff also appeared. The Cosmicstar Crystal rested inside the Cosmicstar Staff and the two  
weapons landed in Cosmicstar Sailor Moon's hands. She used both weapons and blasted the demon.  
Then she began to glow Royal Blue. Then her power was at its peak and she spoke.

"Hae Na, Soe Lar Soe Kie!"

Cosmicstar Sailor Moon yelled and her power was hurled from her Golden Sword and the  
Cosmicstar Staff and her power hit Terrorbeak and it growled in pain as it was hit with the pure  
energy. Terrorbeak and he turned to dust and he exploded! Then Perildarkmask appeared out  
of nowhere.

"So, I have a little princess who protects this ugly rock? Watch yourself! I will crush you underneath  
my heels!"

Perildarkmask spoke to Cosmicstar Sailor Moon. His comments made Cosmicstar Sailor Moon angry  
but she held her peace.

"This is my home and I will defend it you foul fiend!"

Cosmicstar Sailor Moon answered Perildarkmask and Perildarkmask vanished from Cosmicstar Sailor  
Moon's sight. Then out of nowhere, cold bolts of frozen ice hit the area as the cold hearted princess  
appeared out of nowhere. Cosmicstar Sailor Moon spoke up.

"Who are you?"

Cosmicstar Sailor Moon asked as she re-transformed back into Princess Cosmicstar.

"My name is Princess Icerina. I seek revenge against Perildarkmask for him destroying my world.  
You are not to interfere with him and if you do, I will punish you for doing so. You have been warned!"

Princess Icerina spoke to Usagi and the cold hearted princess vanished away like Perildarkmask did.

"My maiden, we have two new enemies... in which must be defeated. We must be careful."

Crystal Sailor Destiny spoke to Usagi and Usagi nodded her head that she understood. The battle had only begun.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Next on Crystal Princess Ruby Part Three, Princess Zelorina arrives on Earth to help Princess Cosmicstar against  
Perildarkmask and also try to convince her sister not to seek revenge. Can Princess Zelorina help her sister Icerina  
see the truth? Find out next time!

This episode was completed on: 04/10/2019

CRYSTAL PRINCESS RUBY PART THREE: THE ULTIMATE ENEMY s developed  
from the original series by The Crystal Knight entitled: "Ruby Crystal Sailors Part Three."


	5. 02 Crystal Sailor Meteor Enters!

Crystal Princess Trilogy  
Kurisutaru Ohimesama Rubi Gawa Mittsu: Sono Kyuukyoku Enemi  
Crystal Princess Ruby Part Three: The Ultimate Enemy

EPISODE 143:  
"CRYSTAL SAILOR METEOR ENTERS!"  
Penname: The Crystal Knight  
AIM: Eccadairius

Rated: PG-13  
Based On: The Original Series "Ruby Crystal Sailors Part 3"

Notes: This takes place after "Crystal Princess Ruby Part 2"  
if you haven't read it yet, then go back and read it. Now on to the story!

EPISODE 143: CRYSTAL SAILOR METEOR ENTERS

Crystal Sailor Destiny, Crystal Sailor Comet and Cosmicstar Sailor Moon all returned to the safety of the  
Crystal Moon Palace. Crystal Sailor Destiny informed everyone else that there were two  
new enemies, Perildarkmask and Princess Icerina. Cosmicstar Sailor Moon re-transformed back into her  
civilian form and she wanted some time alone for awhile.

"Nitara-Chan, I am going to the White Room for awhile. Please excuse me."

Usagi spoke to Crystal Sailor Destiny and waited for a response from her.

"Go my maiden. I will be here if you need me."

Crystal Sailor Destiny answered as she re-transformed back into her civilian form as well. Usagi pressed  
a button on the wall which opened a door to the white room and Usagi wrapped her long hair around  
her body and she entered the white room and stood in the center of the room to think on the recent  
events. Usagi was Princess Cosmicstar, the Princess of Legends, the one whom the whole world  
depended on to keep safe from the forces of evil. Usagi felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Princess  
Crystallina. Princess Crystallina, Princess Rubystar, and Princess Serenity were holograms that appeared  
to Usagi in the white room but they were real for her as long as she was there. Usagi realized that the other  
three princesses were there with her. Crystallina had turquoise blue hair and a pink dress with blue accents  
and Rubystar had a purple dress with red accents at the top with ruby red hair. Serenity had a white dress  
with yellow accents and had blond hair. Usagi turned towards Princess Crystallina and Crystallina spoke.

"Is something bothering you Usagi-Chan?"

Crystallina asked being concerned for Usagi and Usagi thought for a moment and she answered.

"There's a new enemy. His name is Perildarkmask. He is out to destroy me I am sure of that. Plus there  
is a cold hearted princess named Icerina. She doesn't want me to fight Perildarkmask at all. She says  
that, she wants to fight against Perildarkmask alone without my interference."

Usagi explained all about the new enemies. Usagi wasn't sure if Princess Icerina was truly evil or not.  
She felt that over time that her true motives would be revealed.

"I see Usagi-Chan, that is a serious problem you now face."

Crystallina realized that Usagi faced a new problem of facing new enemies which she knew not.

"Is there anything else Usagi-Chan?"

Princess Rubystar asked Usagi knowing Usagi as well that there was always something hidden that  
most people could not see.

"Perildarkmask called me 'Little Princess!' I do not like being called 'Little Princess!' It is just as bad as  
Shadowdemon calling me 'Little Girl! I hate being insulted in such manner!"

Usagi released her angry and frustrations out. If there was anything she hated more was being called  
immature by the villains she faced. Serenity then spoke up to Usagi.

"Usagi-Chan, I know how you feel, please don't let that bother you. Just put it out of your mind. Focus  
on your friends. There's a lot who cares for you."

Serenity commented that Usagi should focus on her friends because that is where her strength lies.

"I understand," Usagi answered Rubystar and Serenity and then she continued, "I know that everyone  
cares for me. I better go see Nitara-Chan and see what we are going to do about this new enemy."

Usagi answered the three princesses and Crystallina spoke again to Usagi.

"Remember Usagi-Chan, we are always here to provide wisdom and advice. Remember Usagi that  
we are apart of you and that we can feel what you feel. Farewell Usagi-Chan and stay safe."

Crystallina reminded Usagi that they would always be there for her and Usagi left the white room.  
Usagi returned to Nitara.

"Nitara-Chan, what are we going to do about the new enemy?"

Usagi asked suddenly about the new enemy.

"My maiden, remember that there are two new enemies."

Nitara Nori reminded Usagi that there was two new enemies. However Usagi felt that Icerina was  
very much different than Perildarkmask and didn't consider her a true villain... not yet at least.

"Nitara-Chan, I am not sure about Icerina as of yet. She just seeks revenge. I know how she feels.  
However, revenge only causes more problems for others. I don't think she's bad, just misguided."

Usagi answered Nitara about how she felt about Princess Icerina. Once Usagi made her mind  
about something it was hard to change it.

"My maiden I know how you feel. Revenge can blind a person. I hope you are right my maiden about  
Princess Icerina. Remember, if you ever go out, I must send others to look after you."

Nitara answered Usagi on how Usagi felt about Princess Icerina.

"Nitara-Chan, I wish to leave for awhile, may I?"

Usagi asked to leave the safety of the palace.

"Very well, my maiden you may go. Remember that I must send others to look after you."

Nitara answered Usagi and Usagi agreed and Usagi left the palace. After a couple of minutes,  
Mamoru spoke to Nitara.

"Allow me to go alone and watch Usagi. I can stay out of sight plus I will call you if any trouble  
arises."

Mamoru revealed to Nitara about his plan to stay out of sight.

"Very well. Go."

Nitara agreed with Mamoru and Mamoru left to keep an eye on Usagi. Usagi walked down the  
street when a Crystal Sailor was descending from the sky. Her Sailor top was blue, gray, and white  
and her skirt matched the same. Her boots were long like Sailor Moon's except her boots ice  
blue. She landed on the ground and started walking towards Usagi. Her name was Crystal Sailor  
Meteor. Her hair was a teal color and her hair went to her knees. Her eyes were green. She walked  
up to Usagi and spoke to her.

"My name is Princess Zelorina, the sister to Princess Icerina. I am also Crystal Sailor Meteor. I  
seek the one who is called by the Princess of Legends."

Crystal Sailor Meteor introduced herself to Usagi and Usagi realized that this girl was a good  
person and Usagi answered her.

"My name is Tsukino, Usagi, Princess Cosmicstar, the Princess of Legends."

Usagi answered formally to Crystal Sailor Meteor and Crystal Sailor Meteor realized that Usagi was  
telling her the truth.

"I believe you are." Meteor spoke to Usagi and then she continued speaking. "Please help me  
convincing my sister to end for pursuit of revenge. It will only lead to misfortune."

Crystal Sailor Meteor asked Usagi to help her convince to Princess Icerina to not seek revenge that  
only misfortune will happen because of it.

"You request a hard thing." Usagi started and she continued. "Nitara-Chan and the others thinks  
that Princess Icerina is evil and should be destroyed."

Usagi answered Crystal Sailor Meteor about Princess Icerina and how the others thought she was evil.

"Is this how you believe?"

Meteor asked Usagi on how she believed about Princess Icerina.

"I am not sure about Icerina as of yet. However, I am not to destroy anyone that is of a good heart."

Usagi answered Meteor that she wasn't sure about Princess Icerina yet.

"Please promise me that you won't destroy my sister. Please promise me I beg you! She's all  
I have left."

Meteor begged Usagi not to destroy Princess Icerina and Usagi thought for a moment and she  
answered Meteor again.

"Very well. I won't destroy her, but if my mother Queen Celeste, Nitara Nori, and Crystal Sailor  
Comet hears about this, there will be trouble."

Usagi answered that she would be in trouble if her mother, Nitara and Comet found out that she  
had spared Princess Icerina.

"There is always a risk in life. Don't you agree?"

Meteor asked about risks that everyone faces.

"Yes, there are."

Usagi agreed with Meteor that there was always risks.

"Very well. That's settled. Let's shake on it."

Meteor asked Usagi to shake on their agreement on not destroying Princess Icerina. And  
Usagi and Meteor shook hands on not killing Princess Icerina.

"That is settled. I must go now. Remember your promise."

Meteor reminded her of what Usagi promised.

"I will."

Usagi answered. And Crystal Sailor Meteor vanished from Usagi's sight and Usagi returned to the  
palace keeping a vow not to destroy Princess Icerina.

Next on Crystal Princess Ruby Part Three, Perildarkmask releases from an ancient urn three monsters  
that are called 'Faces of Evil' and can Usagi return these monsters back to the ancient urn? Find out  
next time!

This episode was completed on: 04/17/2019

CRYSTAL PRINCESS RUBY PART THREE: THE ULTIMATE ENEMY s developed  
from the original series by The Crystal Knight entitled: "Ruby Crystal Sailors Part Three."


	6. 03 Faces of Evil

Crystal Princess Trilogy  
Kurisutaru Ohimesama Rubi Gawa Mittsu: Sono Kyuukyoku Enemi  
Crystal Princess Ruby Part Three: The Ultimate Enemy

EPISODE 144:  
"FACES OF EVIL"  
Penname: The Crystal Knight  
AIM: Eccadairius

Rated: PG-13  
Based On: The Original Series "Ruby Crystal Sailors Part 3"

Notes: This takes place after "Crystal Princess Ruby Part 2"  
if you haven't read it yet, then go back and read it. Now on to the story!

EPISODE 144: FACES OF EVIL

It was another beautiful day in Tokyo and all was at peace. However, Perildarkmask was  
thinking of how he could defeat Princess Cosmicstar which was also known as Usagi  
Tsukino. He spoke to himself.

"I need a way to cause people to be in fear of me and of my plans."

Perildarkmask spoke to himself on how to cause the people of Tokyo to fear him more.  
Then he heard of some workers that uncovered a strange golden urn which was sealed  
and this gave him a great idea.

"So, this sealed urn must have something evil resting inside it."

Perildarkmask spoke to himself about that urn and then he teleported himself where the urn  
was and he took the urn from the workers and he opened the urn and out came three  
monsters which had no faces and they spoke to him in unison.

"We are the faces of evil! Who might you be? And how can we help you?"

The Three faces of Evil spoke to Perildarkmask and Perildarkmask smiled very sweetly.

"My name is Perildarkmask and I seek to destroy that annoying little princess named Cosmicstar.  
I wish that you can defeat that twit and help me rule over the city of Tokyo! Can you deliver?"

Perildarkmask spoke to the three faces of evil and the faces of evil then answered Perildarkmask.

"Yes sire! We can deliver. We will go at once!"

The three faces of evil spoke to Perildarkmask and they vanished from their new master. Elsewhere,  
Usagi was in the Crystal Moon Palace and she just woke up by Nitara, Comet, and Twilight.

"Nitara-Chan! Comet, and Twilight! What brings you here so early?"

Usagi asked in a curious groggy tone.

"My maiden, there is trouble. Evil is afoot! Perildarkmask I hear has unleashed three beings of evil that  
can steal peoples faces from them! These faces of evil must be stopped!"

Nitara spoke to Usagi about the faces of evil. Usagi also remembered the promise of Crystal Sailor Meteor  
that Usagi would not destroy Princess Icerina. Usagi would not tell anyone else about this. Usagi didn't  
fear Princess Icerina but she thought what Princess Icerina would do to her if she continued to fight against  
Perildarkmask.

"Very, I must protect the people of town from this menace. I will go at once."

Usagi answered Nitara and she got up from her bed and grabbed her broach and she transformed into Cosmicstar  
Sailor Moon. Nitara transformed into Crystal Sailor Destiny and they all went to face this new terror and Crystal  
Sailor Mars also went with Destiny, Comet, Twilight, and Cosmicstar Sailor Moon. They faced the monsters and the  
monsters spoke in unison once again.

"Who are you all? Are you to reseal us in the accursed urn?"

The three faces of evil spoke in unison and Cosmicstar Sailor Moon answered them.

"My name is Cosmicstar Sailor Moon and my job is to defeat people like you."

Cosmicstar Sailor Moon spoke to the Faces of Evil that she had the job of defeating all that was  
evil.

"You must have your face stolen!"

The three faces of evil spoke to Cosmicstar Sailor Moon and their bodies lit up and they tried to take  
Cosmicstar Sailor Moon's face but Crystal Sailor Mars jumped in and her face was stolen instead. This  
surprised the faces of evil.

"So, you have loyal retainers that protect you."

The three faces of evil spoke to Cosmicstar Sailor Moon and Sailor Moon answered them.

"They serve to protect me from all those who would harm me."

Cosmicstar Sailor Moon answered them.

"Finish them off!"

Crystal Sailor Destiny ordered and Cosmicstar Sailor Moon then spoke up using her Crystal.

"I understand! Cosmicstar Energy Spheres!"

She yelled as she hurled several balls of pure hot white energy which when she launched the energy spheres. The  
energy spheres came out of her Cosmicstar Crystal and the energy spheres hit the faces of evil! The faces of evil  
blew up and they returned into the urn. Then the golden urn appeared before Cosmicstar Sailor Moon and  
she spoke again as she threw the golden urn in the air.

then the Golden Sword appeared and the Cosmicstar Staff also appeared. The Cosmicstar Crystal rested inside  
the Cosmicstar Staff and the two weapons landed in Cosmicstar Sailor Moon's hands. She used both weapons  
and blasted the golden she began to glow Royal Blue. Then her power was at its peak and she spoke.

"Hae Na, Soe Lar Soe Kie!"

Cosmicstar Sailor Moon yelled and her power was hurled from her Golden Sword and the  
Cosmicstar Staff and her power hit golden urn and the golden urn turned into dust. Then Perildarkmask  
appeared out of nowhere and he spoke to Cosmicstar Sailor Moon.

"Well little princess, that was too easy for you? Well the next monster will be more fierce! Farewell little  
princess!"

Perildarkmask told her and he vanished from her sight. Usagi cursed under her breath and then she went to  
Crystal Sailor Mars and saw that her face had been restored after the faces of evil was destroyed. Then Princess  
Icerina appeared out of nowhere and gave Cosmicstar Sailor Moon a warning.

"I warned you that if you interfered with Perildarkmask that I will deal with you harshly! You have been warned!  
I will not be merciful towards you next time! Farewell!"

Princess Icerina warned Usagi not to fight against Perildarkmask and before Usagi could answer, Princess Icerina  
had vanished once again. More battles lie in the future.

Next on Crystal Princess Ruby Part Three, Perildarkmask creates a new monster called Hatelinker which creates a  
link to Princess Cosmicstar and every time the Crystal Sailors fight this new monster, Princess Cosmicstar is hurt!  
Can they break the link between the monster and Princess Cosmicstar? Stay there and find out!

This episode was completed on: 05/01/2019

CRYSTAL PRINCESS RUBY PART THREE: THE ULTIMATE ENEMY s developed  
from the original series by The Crystal Knight entitled: "Ruby Crystal Sailors Part Three."


	7. 04 The Love For Others

Crystal Princess Trilogy  
Kurisutaru Ohimesama Rubi Gawa Mittsu: Sono Kyuukyoku Enemi  
Crystal Princess Ruby Part Three: The Ultimate Enemy

EPISODE 145:  
"THE LOVE FOR OTHERS"  
Penname: The Crystal Knight  
AIM: Eccadairius

Rated: PG-13  
Based On: The Original Series "Ruby Crystal Sailors Part 3"

Notes: This takes place after "Crystal Princess Ruby Part 2"  
if you haven't read it yet, then go back and read it. Now on to the story!

EPISODE 145: THE LOVE FOR OTHERS

Perildarkmask was seeking a way to cause Usagi who was also known as Princess Cosmicstar  
harm so he could defeat her once and for all. He had an idea. He would create a monster called  
Hatelinker and Perildarkmask would need an object that was connected to Usagi. He made himself  
invisible and sent inside the Crystal Moon Palace and found one strand of hair that belonged to the  
princess and he took it and he had Hatelinker touch the hair so when the Crystal Sailors attacked  
the monster, Usagi would feel what Hatelinker felt when he was attacked by the Crystal Sailors.

"There, all preparations have been completed. Go Hatelinker, my monster! Go and face those Crystal  
Sailors!"

Perildarkmask ordered and his monster vanished. Nitara, Ami, Rei, and Usagi were walking down  
the street when Hatelinker appeared out of nowhere and he began his attack.

"DESTROY!"

Hatelinker yelled as he hurled his power at the four girls and they all dodged the ball of energy and they  
were not hurt. Nitara, Ami and Rei transformed into their proper Senshi forms.

"Mars Crystal Fire!"

Mars yelled as she hurled a ball of fire and it hit Hatelinker and Usagi felt the power of Mars's attack  
and Usagi collapsed in pain. Destiny saw that Princess Cosmicstar was affected by Mars's attack  
Destiny went to Usagi to check on her condition.

"My maiden, are you okay?"

Destiny asked as she examined Usagi over good.

"Nitara-Chan, that monster has a direct connection to me. I am going to try and endure those attacks.  
Mercury and Mars must find a way to defeat this monster!"

Usagi answered Destiny and Destiny looked worried as Usagi wanted the others to defeat Hatelinker.

"My maiden, are you sure you want them to defeat the monster? You could be badly inured!"

Nitara asked Usagi if she wanted the Crystal Sailors to defeat the monster. Usagi then nodded her head  
yes because that was the only way. Mercury continued to find a weakness with Hatelinker and also discover  
where the link was before Usagi got hurt further.

"Jupiter Crystal Thunder"

"Venus Crystal Love Beam!"

Both Jupiter and Venus spoke their attacks at Hatelinker as they appeared on the scene and Usagi suffered  
further.

"Stop you two! Usagi is being hurt by your attacks that you make on Hatelinker. Mercury find the link between  
my maiden and Hatelinker."

Destiny ordered the others to stop attacking and for Mercury to find the connection between Hatelinker and Usagi.  
Mercury used her mini computer and after several minutes, Mercury finally found the link and Mercury spoke to  
Mars.

"Mars! Use your 'fire soul' and hit Hatelinker on his antennae. That should sever the link between Usagi and the  
monster."

Mercury explained to Mars and Mars called out her attack.

"Gladly! Fire Soul!"

Mars answered and fired a huge fireball at Hatelinker's antennae and his antennae were destroyed. Then Usagi  
stood up and she was angry and she transformed.

"I am going to finish you off!"

Cosmicstar Sailor Moon yelled as she prepared to attack the monster.

Then the Golden Sword appeared and the Cosmicstar Staff also appeared. The Cosmicstar Crystal rested inside  
the Cosmicstar Staff and the two weapons landed in Cosmicstar Sailor Moon's hands. She used both weapons  
and blasted the golden she began to glow Royal Blue. Then her power was at its peak and she spoke.

"Hae Na, Soe Lar Soe Kie!"

Cosmicstar Sailor Moon yelled and her power was hurled from her Golden Sword and the  
Cosmicstar Staff and her power hit Hatelinker and it turned into moon dust and then exploded! Destiny walked  
over to Sailor Moon.

"My maiden, are you alright?"

Destiny asked Sailor Moon and Cosmicstar Sailor Moon turned to Destiny and answered.

"I ache a bit, but I will recover very quickly. I think we should leave before Icerina shows up.'

Sailor Moon answered Destiny. Luckily, Usagi was okay and no major damaged had been done to her.  
Destiny, Sailor Moon and the Crystal Sailors left for the Crystal Moon Palace. However, Princess Icerina  
would face Usagi for Usagi not heeding her warning. More battles lie ahead.

Next on Crystal Princess Ruby Part Three, Princess Icerina confronts Usagi head on and she attacks Usagi!  
Will Usagi strike back? Find out next time!

This episode was completed on: 05/08/2019

CRYSTAL PRINCESS RUBY PART THREE: THE ULTIMATE ENEMY s developed  
from the original series by The Crystal Knight entitled: "Ruby Crystal Sailors Part Three."


	8. 05 The Warning of Icerina!

Crystal Princess Trilogy  
Kurisutaru Ohimesama Rubi Gawa Mittsu: Sono Kyuukyoku Enemi  
Crystal Princess Ruby Part Three: The Ultimate Enemy

EPISODE 146:  
"THE WARNING OF ICERINA"  
Penname: The Crystal Knight  
AIM: Eccadairius

Rated: PG-13  
Based On: The Original Series "Ruby Crystal Sailors Part 3"

Notes: This takes place after "Crystal Princess Ruby Part 2"  
if you haven't read it yet, then go back and read it. Now on to the story!

EPISODE 146: THE WARNING OF ICERINA

Usagi, Nitara, Ami, and Rei had returned to the Crystal Moon Palace and Usagi went  
into the White Room to think for awhile. Crystallina, Rubystar, and Serenity were  
there to offer her advice to help her through the attack of the enemy. Usagi stared at  
the wall and ignoring the three princesses that was in the room. Crystallina spoke to  
her as she placed her hand on Usagi's shoulder.

"Usagi-Chan, are you alright?"

Crystallina asked in a concerned tone. She was worried about Usagi. Usagi turned around  
and answered her.

"I am alright. I am just worried about Princess Icerina. She keeps attacking me and warning me  
that if I keep interfering with her plans to defeat Perildarkmask that I will face the consequences."

Usagi explained to the situation to Princess Crystallina and Crystallina understood the situation that  
Usagi was in.

"I see, Usagi-Chan. That's a very pressing situation."

Crystallina answered Usagi about the situation that she was in. Princess Rubystar then spoke to Usagi.

"My situation was similar to you Usagi after the Ruby Crystal had reforged."

Princess Rubystar reminded Usagi that her situation was close to Usagi's new situation regarding Princess  
Icerina.

"Yes, it was. However, Princess Icerina didn't take over my body. However, she's very cold hearted."

Usagi agreed that Princess Icerina acted the way Princess Rubystar acted after the Ruby Crystal had  
reforged.

"What are you going to do Usagi-Chan?"

Princess Serenity asked Usagi about what she is going to do about Princess Icerina.

"I have made a promise to not kill Princess Icerina and anything Princess Icerina dishes  
at me, I will just silently endure it."

Usagi had made up her mind to not lash out at Princess Icerina. This decision surprised Crystallina, Rubystar,  
and Serenity.

"Isn't Icerina evil?"

Crystallina asked.

"I feel the good in her. She's just in conflict. I might be able to turn her around for the better."

Usagi answered Crystallina about Princess Icerina.

"Very well Usagi-Chan, I trust your judgement."

Princess Crystallina answered Usagi in what Usagi had decided.

"I will see you later. I will keep you posted."

Usagi explained to the three princesses and Usagi left the White Room. Usagi went back where Nitara was sitting  
and Usagi spoke to Nitara.

"I wish to go out for awhile. I need to think."

Usagi asked Nitara.

"Very, well my maiden, please remember there is two enemies out there that wishes to end your life.  
I must send the others to watch over you. Please be careful."

Nitara gave her blessing and Usagi left the palace and walked down the streets of Tokyo. Mercury,  
Mars, Jupiter, and Venus also went out and watched Usagi carefully making sure she remained safe.  
Usagi stopped to think for a moment about Princess Icerina and then Princess Icerina appeared out  
of nowhere.

"I warned you last time to not engage against Perildarkmask, and you heeded not my warning! I  
punish those who interfere with my pursuit of revenge against Perildarkmask!"

Princess Icerina spoke to Usagi and Usagi said not a word to Princess Icerina and this confused  
Princess Icerina.

"You speak not a word to me?"

Princess Icerina spoke to Usagi and asking why she didn't respond back to her. Again, Usagi spoke  
not a word so she didn't escalate the situation against Icerina.

"So, you think that remaining silent, that I would ease up on you?"

Princess Icerina asked Usagi and Usagi remained silent once again. This frustrated Icerina greatly.

"You still remain silent against me? Very well! I will leave you another warning! If you keep fighting  
Perildarkmask, I will punish you greatly far beyond you can realize!"

Princess Icerina told Usagi and Princess Icerina sent bolts of ice towards Usagi, but Usagi remained  
unphased due to the power of Usagi's Cosmicstar Crystal. This surprised Icerina and she knew that  
Princess Cosmicstar couldn't be defeated under normal circumstances.

"Remember my warning, or you will pay dearly!"

Princess Icerina spoke to Usagi once again and then Princess Icerina vanished out of Usagi's sight.  
Usagi then took a sigh of relief. Will Usagi keep her vow about not attacking Princess Icerina and will  
Usagi fight against Perildarkmask? Stay there and find out!

Next on Crystal Princess Ruby Part Three, Perildarkmask creates an henchman named 'Count Peril'  
and also releases a new monster to destroy the Crystal Sailors! Can Usagi and the Crystal Sailors  
defeat this new creature? Stay there and find out!

This episode was completed on: 05/15/2019

CRYSTAL PRINCESS RUBY PART THREE: THE ULTIMATE ENEMY s developed  
from the original series by The Crystal Knight entitled: "Ruby Crystal Sailors Part Three."


	9. 06 The Battle Rages On!

Crystal Princess Trilogy  
Kurisutaru Ohimesama Rubi Gawa Mittsu: Sono Kyuukyoku Enemi  
Crystal Princess Ruby Part Three: The Ultimate Enemy

EPISODE 134:  
"THE BATTLE RAGES ON!"  
Penname: The Crystal Knight  
AIM: Eccadairius

Rated: PG-13  
Based On: The Original Series "Ruby Crystal Sailors Part 3"

Notes: This takes place after "Crystal Princess Ruby Part 2"  
if you haven't read it yet, then go back and read it. Now on to the story!

EPISODE 134: THE BATTLE RAGES ON!

Usagi had returned to the Crystal Moon Palace and Princess Icerina's warning really bothered her greatly.  
Usagi knew she had to fight Perildarkmask otherwise, there would be trouble. Usagi spent some time in the  
White Room and sought advice from Crystallina, Rubystar, and Serenity and after several minutes, she came  
out from the White Room again. Nitara was concerned about Usagi and she spoke to her.

"My maiden, are you alright?"

Nitara asked Usagi if she was alright.

"I am worried about Princess Icerina. She's so coldhearted and only cares about her revenge against Perildarkmask."

Usagi answered Nitara regarding Princess Icerina.

"You must fight against Perildarkmask or Tokyo will fall to him."

Nitara simply stated about Usagi's mission to defeat Perildarkmask.

"I know, but Icerina only cares about her revenge against Perildarkmask."

Usagi who was also Princess Cosmicstar stated that Icerina only cared about her revenge against  
Perildarkmask.

"Please do not worry my maiden, I am sure Princess Icerina will come around for the better."

Nitara believed that Princess Icerina would come around for the better.

Elsewhere, Perildarkmask created a new henchman to help him fight his enemies.

"I will name you 'Count Peril.' I hope you can destroy my hated enemies, Princess Cosmicstar and that  
stupid princess named Icerina."

Perildarkmask asked his new henchman if he could deliver. Count Peril wore a dark robe with a black hood  
and his eyes were red.

"Yes I can destroy your enemies."

Count Perii answered his master.

"I will create a monster to help you out. Mitotox arise!"

Perildarkmask spoke and an ox arose out of the earth and stood before Count Peril and Perildarkmask.

"I am here to serve thee sire."

Mitotox spoke to his master.

"Destroy those Crystal Sailors! Now go Count Peril and Mitotox!"

Perildarkmask ordered and they left to seek out the Crystal Sailors. At the Crystal Moon Palace, Neeblix  
received an alert that a new monster was in Tokyo and Princess Cosmicstar, Nitara, Ami, Rei, Makoto,  
and Minako all left to fight this new monster and they all transformed.

"Destroy!"

Mitotox spoke to the Crystal Sailors and the Crystal Sailors prepared to call their attacks.

"Mercury Crystal Ice!"

Mercury cried as a volley of ice crystals came from her hands  
and hit Mitotox. However, it was only slightly damaged.

"Mars Crystal Fire!"

Mars cried sending a wave of fire burning crystals at Mitotox and Mitotox was still wasn't heavily damaged as of yet.

"Venus Crystal Love Beam!"

Venus called and a beam of yellow crystals hit Mitotox and as before Mitotox wasn't damaged a lot.

"Destiny Spheres of Darkness!"

Destiny yelled and she sent a volley oof dark spheres that hit Mitotox which damaged him a bit more.

"Jupiter Crystal Thunder!"

Jupiter called out sending crystals with thunder being emitted from them. They hit Mitotox and he was  
greatly damaged by Jupiter's power.

"Usagi, now's your chance!"

Jupiter yelled towards Cosmicstar Sailor Moon.

"Very well."

Cosmicstar Sailor Moon answered. Then the Golden Sword appeared and the Cosmicstar Staff also appeared.  
The Cosmicstar Crystal rested inside the Cosmicstar Staff and the two weapons landed in Cosmicstar Sailor  
Moon's hands. She used both weapons and blasted the golden she began to glow Royal Blue.  
Then her power was at its peak and she spoke.

"Hae Na, Soe Lar Soe Kie!"

Cosmicstar Sailor Moon yelled and her power was hurled from her Golden Sword and the  
Cosmicstar Staff and her power hit Mitotox and he turned to dust and exploded in a huge fireball.

"So, you have defeated my master's monster? I must report to him at once!"

Count Peril spoke to the Crystal Sailors and he vanished. After Count Peril vanished, Princess Icerina appeared  
once again. She spoke to Cosmicstar Sailor Moon and the Crystal Sailors.

"You did not heed my warning! Remember, the next time you fight against Perildarkmask or his minions, you will  
greatly pay for your interference! You have been warned!"

Princess Icerina told Cosmicstar Sailor Moon and the Crystal Sailors. The Crystal Sailors, Crystal Sailor Destiny, and  
Cosmicstar Sailor Moon returned to the palace. Not too long afterwards, Queen Celeste appeared and she spoke to  
Princess Cosmicstar and the Crystal Sailors.

"My daughter Cosmicstar, Nitara, and Crystal Sailor Comet. Please hear me out. You will have a visitor soon.  
Please treat her well and fulfill all her requests. Understand?"

Queen Celeste spoke to the three. Princess Cosmicstar then spoke up.

"Do you know who it is mother?"

Princess Cosmicstar asked in a curious manner.

"I do not know who it could be. She should arrive soon."

Queen Celeste had no idea who it might be. However, the Crystal Moon Palace was known to receive guests  
from time to time. Queen Celeste vanished and the three went into the main chamber by the entrance and there  
was Ami, Rei, Makoto, and Minako from that world. The enemy hadn't struck in awhile so there was nothing to  
do at the present time. Cosmicstar, Nitara, and Crystal Sailor Comet showed up from Cosmicstar's chambers and  
Nitara then spoke.

"Everyone, we will soon be graced with a visitor."

Nitara announced. A strange new visitor would soon arrive and she would need their help. Will the Crystal Sailors  
help this new visitor? Find out next time!

Next on Crystal Princess Ruby Part Three, Usagi Tsukino-Gunshi another Sailor Moon arrives at the Crystal Moon  
Palace and she falls unconscious! Can the Crystal Sailors help her and return her to her own world? Stay there next  
time and find out!

This episode was completed on: 05/22/2019

CRYSTAL PRINCESS RUBY PART THREE: THE ULTIMATE ENEMY s developed  
from the original series by The Crystal Knight entitled: "Ruby Crystal Sailors Part Three."


	10. 07 A Senshi From Another World, Part 1

Crystal Princess Trilogy  
Kurisutaru Ohimesama Rubi Gawa Mittsu: Sono Kyuukyoku Enemi  
Crystal Princess Ruby Part Three: The Ultimate Enemy

EPISODE 135:  
"A SENSHI FROM ANOTHER WORLD, PART 1"  
Penname: The Crystal Knight  
AIM: Eccadairius

Rated: PG-13  
Based On: The Original Series "Ruby Crystal Sailors Part 3"

Notes 1: This takes place after "Crystal Princess Ruby Part 2"  
if you haven't read it yet, then go back and read it. Now on to the story!

Notes 2: This two parter also can be read in 'Sailor Moon Solar VI: Solar Eclipse'  
Chapters 23-26. Miss Gunshi appears in that series and a lot of the text from those  
chapters has been copied here to prevent from re-writing the whole thing! There is  
new text in this chapter! Please enjoy however!

EPISODE 135: A SENSHI FROM ANOTHER WORLD, PART 1

Usagi Tsukino-Gunshi was hurled into the portal by Tekkeron and he sent her in hopes he would  
be done with her once and for all. Usagi Tsukino-Gunshi screamed at the pain she felt in her body  
as she was hurled through the time hole. And it didn't take long for her to reach her destination.  
She appeared in the Crystal Moon Palace and she was automatically re-transformed and her holographic  
coin fell out of her pocket and it played a message for all to see.

'Greetings everyone! My name is Ami Mizuno and the bearer of this holographic coin is 'Usagi Tsukino-Gunshi.'  
A new enemy had appeared some time ago by the name of Taberon and Usagi and her sisters Nissha, Taiyo,  
Kokuten, and Furea had been fighting the enemy with Princess Otome Andromeda. However, due to Usagi's  
growing hatred for the enemy, Tekkeron had recently revived and vowed to destroy Usagi once and for all. If Usagi  
ends up in your world, please take good care of her and treat her well. When this message finishes, another message  
will play once the holographic coin is picked up. We await the day when Usagi is returned to us. Farewell!'

The message of Ami Mizuno finished and the hologram of Ami vanished. Princess Cosmicstar,  
Nitara, Ami and the others were surprised by the message and knew this girl named Usagi Tsukino-Gunshi  
needed help. Nitara walked up to the holographic coin and another message played when she picked it up.

'Hello I am Mizuno, Ami. The girl that holds this holographic device is Usagi Tsukino-Gunshi, the daughter  
of Mark and Julia Gunshi and sister to Nissha,Taiyo, Kokuten, and Furea Gunshi and our Princess of both  
the Sun and the Moon. She also is a Sun Soldier-Sailor Senshi Warrior, I believe is the legendary warrior  
that is both Sailor Senshi and Sun Soldier. Usagi has a horrible massive scar on her heart that makes her  
suffer greatly. If traveling in time, you may discover her unconscious. Stabbed by Mudious with a Dark  
Sword to awaken Celestial Sailor Earth and healed by her, Usagi's heart now scarred. The only true remedy  
is lot of sleep. She also should not overexert herself for any reason. Two Sailor Senshi or other warriors  
that fight for the sake of good should always look after her. I hope you treat her well and kind just as we have.  
Thank you.'

The holographic image spoke and vanished. Hours later, Miss Gunshi had finally awoke and Once she awoke, it was  
with a sudden jolt. She had a seizure due to what Tekkeron had done to her. However, before Ami and Makoto could  
help secure her, miss Gunshi was unconscious once more and she slept for another forty minutes and finally she  
awoke and she placed her right hand on her head. She groaned as she began to speak to herself not knowing that  
others was in the room with her.

"Oh, that Tekkeron really packs a punch!"

Miss Gunshi spoke to herself. She knew that Tekkeron meant business. She could hear others in the room  
and she also realized that she wasn't wearing her glasses and she couldn't see without them.

"Where are my glasses? I cannot see without them!"

Miss Gunshi spoke in desperation. She was almost blind without them and Ami Mizuno helped her.

"Relax miss Gunshi. You are safe here. I have glasses. Let me help you."

Ami spoke to her in a calm manner as she placed miss Gunshi's glasses on her head.

"Where am I?"

Miss Gunshi asked in a curious manner not knowing where she was.

"You are in the Crystal Moon Palace that is in the center of Tokyo."

Ami explained to miss Gunshi where she was. Miss Gunshi thought for a moment and responded  
back to Ami.

"Ami, you know full well there is not a 'Crystal Moon Palace' in Tokyo! Not in my nearly eighteen years  
of life was there a 'Crystal Moon Palace' here in town!"

Miss Gunshi answered in a bit of a stressed tone. She wasn't really arguing, she was stating a fact. Ami  
answered miss Gunshi once more.

"Miss Gunshi, you have traveled to another earth. A parallel earth. You have landed on an earth like your  
own."

Ami explained to miss Gunshi and miss Gunshi sat up on the bed and looked at everyone in the room. Then miss  
Gunshi spoke again.

"I do recognize Ami, Rei, Makoto, and Minako. You are the same as in my world. But some of you I have no idea  
who you are."

Miss Gunshi explained to them. Miss Gunshi got up off the bed and steadied herself on the floor and looked at  
Neeblix, Nitara Nori, and Crystal Sailor Comet. She spoke again.

"You three I don't know who you are..."

Miss Gunshi explained them and then she saw Princess Cosmicstar and walked up to her and spoke again.

"... however I never forget a face. I know you are! You are the Princess of Legends! However, your name is  
unknown to me."

Miss Gunshi announced to everyone in the room that she had seen Princess Cosmicstar before even not meeting  
her in person before. Nitara Nori then spoke up.

"You have met 'my maiden' before?"

Nitara asked miss Gunshi and miss Gunshi raised her eyebrow in curiosity by the statement.

"My maiden? Why would you call a girl that?"

Miss Gunshi asked as she wondered why anyone would call a girl that by that title.

"It is my way saying that I care for her. She is unique and there is no one quite like her."

Nitara explained and miss Gunshi understood and then miss Gunshi answered Nitara's question.

"It's true I never met her in person before, but I saw her in my dream vision. I dreamed that I would  
travel here and meet the Princess of Legends. Her hair and her dress match that to the girl in my dream!"

Miss Gunshi answered and explained how she had met the Princess of Legends. She explained she had seen her  
in her dream. Everyone was surprised how miss Gunshi revealed how she seen Princess Cosmicstar.

"You must be psychic?"

Makoto asked miss Gunshi and miss Gunshi turned to Makoto and answered.

"That's right. I can explain later how and why I am psychic, but something else has come up and I need everyone's  
help."

She answered Makoto and then she turned again and walked up to Neeblix, Nitara, and Comet. She spoke once more.

"You three must run things here? Then I need your help."

Miss Gunshi asked them and explaining to them that she need their help.

"How can we help you?"

Nitara asked as she was willing to help someone else in need. Miss Gunshi spoke once more.

"In the next six to twelve hours, I will be completely paralyzed and unable to move while  
my gem here on my neck restores my psychic energy since it was drained by Tekkeron. However,  
it's more than that. It's also my own Senshi's energy that allows me to transform. However,  
since I entered your world, my energy must be compatible to use in your world. I will be paralyzed  
between 48 to 72 hours. During this time I will not be able to move whatsoever and if Tekkeron's  
forces discover that I didn't enter another dimension but landed on another earth, I could be vulnerable  
to his attacks. As I said, I can explain in full detail later about me. Will you help me?"

Miss Gunshi explained about her energy and psychic energy being fully drained. Nitara then spoke again.

"I am sure everyone here will be happy to watch over you."

Nitara cheerfully explained that they would help.

"Thank you so much. Please know that I have been in far worse conditions and this is nothing to what I had  
previously experienced. Thanks so much. Also, during this time, I also won't be able to eat or drink nothing  
until my energy is restored. I am at your mercy and protection."

Miss Gunshi explained again and thanked them. Then she returned to the bed to rest once more. And in no time  
she was asleep and soon her gem would kick in and begin the process to restore her energy that was lost.

Over time, the power of the pink gem that Miss Gunshi wore took effect and Miss Gunshi could do nothing but  
sleep. Over time, she woke up later and Princess Cosmicstar, Ami, ChibiUsa and Tsuki there watching over her.

"Oh, you finally woke up?"

ChibiUsa asked miss Gunshi in a calm but impatient voice.

"Yes, I am awake however, I am still paralyzed. I still cannot move at all. You must be patient  
with me. This will take time for me to recover fully."

Miss Gunshi answered in a weak voice.

"You must pardon ChibiUsa. She doesn't fully understand your situation yet."

Princess Cosmicstar stated to Miss Gunshi. And Miss Gunshi understood and spoke once more.

"Miss ChibiUsa, I am psychic. I was zapped by Tekkeron and was sent into this world. In so doing,  
the trip had weakened me and I must recover. Before you know it, I will be back on my feet and  
ready for action."

Miss Gunshi explained once more and ChibiUsa understood of what was told her.

"Sounds bad. Who is Tekkeron?"

ChibiUsa asked once more and Miss Gunshi turned her head towards ChibiUsa and spoke.

"He is the father of Taberon and he is the reason why I am here. In my hatred, I caused him to revive.  
I had an argument with my sister Nissha and I was so angry with her that I caused Tekkeron to  
revive. It's all my fault."

Miss Gunshi explained about what happened and Miss Gunshi was in tears after she realized what  
she had done. However, ChibiUsa spoke again drying her tears from her face.

"Please don't cry. They don't suit you."

Chibiusa calmly told Miss Gunshi and that brought back memories every time Mamoru told her.

"Mamo-Chan... how I miss him so... urgh!"

Miss Gunshi spoke of her Mamoru when sudden pain came over her and she fainted due to the pain.  
Ami Mizuno had walked in with her mini computer on scanning Usagi once again and she spoke.

"She is still suffering from the after affects of the dark energy. They should subside soon."

Ami reported.

"Ami-Chan, have you discovered anything about that holographic coin yet?"

Princess Cosmicstar asked in a curious tone.

"No, it's locked with a password and it won't give me access."

Ami explained to the princess.

"I have faith in you Ami-Chan."

Chibiusa stated to Ami and Ami smiled. Hours passed and Nitara and Luna had taken over. Night had fallen  
and Miss Gunshi had once again woken up.

"Oh, you're awake. How do you feel?"

Nitara asked Usagi Gunshi and Miss Gunshi turned her head slightly and spoke.

"I am fine, I am still weak, however I feel my strength slowly returning to me. Could  
you please do me a favor Nitara?"

Miss Gunshi explained to Nitara how she felt and also asked a favor.

"Sure. What is it?"

Nitara answered her and Miss Gunshi spoke again.

"Could you please take me outside for a moment? I would like some fresh air. I could  
do it myself but I am powerless at the moment."

Miss Gunshi asked. It was just a simple favor.

"Sure. I will be happy to help you."

Nitara agreed to Miss Gunshi's request.

"Please be careful Nitara, she might be very weak due to her travels here."

Luna had advised and Nitara understood. Nitara carefully picked up Miss Gunshi and  
carried her to the balcony. Usagi Gunshi smelled the air and she spoke.

"Very close to the air of my earth, but vastly different."

Miss Gunshi explained to Nitara. Luna was also near Nitara. Usagi Gunshi looked up at  
Nitara. She liked this Sailor Senshi that held her. Miss Gunshi had lots on her mind that  
she wished to ask. Nitara loved Cosmicstar and Miss Gunshi wanted to know more about  
this world's Usagi Tsukino.

"Why do you call this earth's Usagi Tsukino 'my maiden?' I am very curious about that."

Miss Gunshi asked Nitara as she looked at Nitara.

"That is because I respect Cosmicstar a lot. I have been with her for a long time now and  
she's like a daughter to me. I know that if she has any problems, she can come to me and  
I will try to help her."

Nitara explained to Usagi Gunshi and as Nitara finished explaining, Usagi Gunshi had fallen  
back to sleep. About twenty four hours later, Usagi Gunshi woke up fully restored and while  
the people of the palace were switching places to watch Miss Gunshi, Miss Gunshi got up  
from the bed and refreshed herself a bit and made her way to the lounge of the Crystal  
Moon Palace where ChibiUsa and the four guardian cats were. Miss Gunshi sat on the  
couch and the four guardian cats jumped on her lap. Miss Gunshi realized that she wasn't  
in her civilian clothes but was in the form of Princess Serenity. She realized that she wasn't  
in her world. She focused on the guardian cats. She spoke to them.

"Luna, Artemis, and Diana I know of but, the last cat I know nothing of. She is a cute kitty,  
I must admit."

Miss Gunshi spoke to the guardian cats that she knew of Luna, Artemis, and Diana. However  
she didn't know about Tsuki at all.

"My name is Tsuki. I represent Usagi Tsukino's life. If something happens to her, I will feel it  
first. You know this world's Usagi Tsukino is none other than Princess Cosmicstar.""

Tsuki explained and Miss Gunshi understood what was told to her.

"Very interesting! Luna and Artemis back home have no abilities like that. If they did, they would be  
able to help me out further. However, Luna and Artemis have helped me in various other ways."

Miss Gunshi explained about how Luna and Artemis back home help her in many ways where  
it is easier for Miss Gunshi to cope.

Not too long after Usagi Gunshi made it to the lounge, there was a scuffle in the Crystal Moon  
Palace. Everyone was looking for Miss Gunshi and they found her sitting on the couch in the  
lounge. Nitara, Ami, Mamoru Chiba and the others joined Miss Gunshi in the lounge. Nitara  
spoke.

"You gave us a fright! However, I am glad you are alright. Ami Mizuno here needs to speak to  
you."

Nitara announced to Miss Gunshi and Miss Gunshi gave her attention to Ami Mizuno.

"I can't seem to access the info on this holographic coin. It seems to be password protected."

Ami Mizuno explained to Miss Gunshi and Miss Gunshi answered her back.

"What did Ami-Chan explain to me about that device? I remember now! She said the password  
was 'Julia Gunshi!' That's the password. I am sure of it."

Miss Gunshi explained and Ami Mizuno entered the password and gained access to the holographic  
coin. Ami began to look at all the files included to help Miss Gunshi return home. Usagi Gunshi then  
spoke to all the people of the palace. She began to speak of her back story.

"My name is Usagi Tsukino-Gunshi. I am the daughter of Mark and Julia Gunshi. My sisters are  
Nissha, Taiyo, Kokuten, and Furea. Nissha, Taiyo, and myself are identical triplets and Kokuten and  
Furea are identical twins. I met Nissha and Taiyo after the Dark Youmas attacked earth. Mudious,  
one of the Dark Youma generals had stabbed me so he could awaken the Soldier of Nature, Naru  
Osaka who is none other than Sailor Earth. Because of that day, I have a scarred heart and I have  
experienced many hardships because of it."

Usagi Gunshi explained to the others how she was stabbed. She also explained all the other battles  
she had faced and her new fight against Taberon and Tekkeron. She explained her psychic abilities  
and replayed a vision about the 'Princess of Legends.' They were all amazed. Nitara explained Cosmicstar's  
back story and how she was the nucleus and how she came to this moment. Cosmicstar spoke to Nitara.

"I bet Miss Gunshi is hungry. I'd love to take her to the Game Crown Arcade if I am able to?"

Cosmicstar asked and Nitara then spoke.

"It is alright with me. Please remember that there is an enemy out there and if he attacks you could be in  
danger."

Nitara explained and Cosmicstar nodded and spoke to Miss Gunshi.

"Miss Gunshi, please come with me! I want to show you something great that you will enjoy."

Cosmicstar spoke to Usagi Gunshi. The cats jumped off of her lap and Usagi Gunshi got up and followed  
Cosmicstar into the White Room. Miss Gunshi was amazed how white the White Room was. Then out of  
nowhere appeared Princess Crystallina, Princess Rubystar, and also Princess Serenity. Usagi Gunshi was  
very shocked and surprised that these three girls appeared out of nowhere. Cosmicstar simply explained that  
these three girls were part of her conscience. Princess Crystallina spoke up.

"Usagi-Chan, you brought a new friend?"

Crystallina asked Princess Cosmicstar.

"I will let my new friend explain who she is."

Cosmicstar spoke up answering Crystallina.

"My name is Usagi Tsukino-Gunshi. I am from an earth like this one. I can transform into Solar Sailor Moon  
and I transform using keys like this one by inserting it into my cellphone."

Miss Gunshi explained to the three princesses. Princess Cosmicstar then spoke once again and introduced  
the three princesses to Miss Gunshi.

"First is Princess Crystallina. She's the Chosen One and her and I have been together for a long time. She has  
wisdom beyond her years."

Cosmicstar pointed to the girl with the blue hair and then she pointed to the girl with the ruby red hair.

"This is Princess Rubystar, the Princess of Rage. Her and I had a rocky start, but she has helped me in the  
recent past. I won't forget her help that she has provided."

Cosmicstar continued and then she pointed to the princess that Miss Gunshi was very familair with.

"This is which you already know, Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom. I had her appearance until  
the Pink Crystal formed. These three princesses are a part of me and I am apart of them. They help me  
when I can't figure things out for myself."

Cosmicstar concluded and then she turned back to Miss Gunshi.

"We better go to Game Crown Arcade, if you are ready."

Cosmicstar spoke once again to Miss Gunshi.

"Yes I am."

Miss Gunshi gave a quiet reply.

"Crystallina, I will see you again later. Bye for now!"

Cosmicstar told Crystallina and both Miss Gunshi and Princess Cosmicstar left the White Room and  
the palace and headed for the Game Crown Arcade. However, evil would show its ugly head as the forces  
of Perildarkmask and Tekkeron would attack these pretty heroines. Can these two heroines save the day?  
Find out next time!

TO BE CONTINUED...

Next on Crystal Princess Ruby Part Three, Miss Gunshi and Princess Cosmicstar faces the forces of Perildarkmask  
and of Tekkeron and they fight and defeat them! Then Princess Icerina appears and goes on the offensive. Can Ami  
Mizuno help Miss Gunshi go back home? Stay there and find out!

This episode was completed on: 05/29/2019

CRYSTAL PRINCESS RUBY PART THREE: THE ULTIMATE ENEMY s developed  
from the original series by The Crystal Knight entitled: "Ruby Crystal Sailors Part Three."

Usagi Tsukino-Gunshi appears exclusively in 'SAILOR MOON SOLAR' series and appears  
in 'Sailor Moon Solar VI: Solar Eclipse.'


End file.
